


The Chocolate Fiasco

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Gen, Marauders' Era, remus is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: The marauders tries to make chocolates for Remus.For Mischief In The Making, a marauders fanzine, by @ksazines.





	The Chocolate Fiasco

 

“A-are you sure you know what you’re doing, Sirius?” a squeaky voice came from the side.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. This is nothing to me.  _ Incendio _ !” A bright burst of flames flared up at the end of the spell.

 

“Uh, I’m not so sure about that. We blokes never done this before, what if we did it wrongly and accidentally killed him off with it?” 

 

“Killed off who?” Remus said as he pushed open the door and stepped into the kitchen. He didn’t know what they were trying to do in there, but it felt suspicious and dangerous.

 

The three, Peter, Sirius and James, jumped at his words and turned around to face him. Their bodies covering what they were doing on the counter, but Remus could see the mess they have caused. Splatter of dark and white remains on the floor and wall, a fire furiously burning behind them, and all the cabinets opened. He sighed, no wonder an elf came to him for help to get rid of them. 

 

“No, we weren’t planning on killing anyone!”

 

“With what you are making, it certainly seems so.”

 

“James, Shut up!” 

 

“Well,” Remus crossed his arms. “Get out of the kitchen and stop causing problems for the elves.” They opened their mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he glared at them. “What were you guys doing in the kitchen anyway?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as they cleaned off the mess with a few spells.

 

“N-Nothing!” Peter replied quickly with a stutter. 

 

“Just experimenting some stuff. Right, guys?” Sirius smiled darkly at Peter and James, who quickly nodded their heads. Remus narrowed his eyes, but decided to let them off the hook.

 

“I don’t know what you were trying to do, and why you guys excluded me from it, but killing is not okay.” He turned around and left the scene. Remus won’t deny it, but he did feel uncomfortable that they did things behind his back. He knew that friends don’t always stick together forever, but it still hurt when he saw the three together and he wasn’t invited.

 

Remus shook his head, overthinking causes too much problems. He should be glad that they were his friends regardless of everything about him. A smile creeped up into his face, and he walked with a hum.

 

* * *

 

“And you asked me for help because?” Fierce emerald eyes stared down at James, and he could only thought how lucky he was to be alive at this moment. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away slightly.

 

“Because we are idiots and never stepped in a kitchen to make our own food before,” Peter said from the side.

 

“Other than the idiot part, but what Peter said. We need your help because you look like someone who can cook really well,” Sirius said, which made Lily twirl a few strands of red hair in her hands.

 

“I’m not that good, but at least I know what I’m doing in the kitchen. And this is for Remus, I don’t plan on seeing a dead body in the morning.” She flipped her hair to her back.

 

“Hey! Why do you think of us so badly? Remus is our friend too!” Sirius clenched his teeth, her words striking anger inside of him.

 

“Hmph, I’ve always thought that Remus is too good to hang out with you troublemakers.”

 

“If you knew who came up with the ideas--”

 

“So, that means you would help us?” James cut off the fight before it brewed into something ugly. 

 

“Yes, but only once, I still have studies to do.” If James had a tail like a dog he would have wagged furiously at the thought of being with Lily and cooking with her.

 

“Thank you so much!” Peter said, which made him realized he wasn’t going to be alone with her, and pouted.

 

* * *

 

This was a bad idea, Sirius thought, as James stared at Lily like a lovesick fool, and Lily was trying but failing to teach Peter how to stir a bowl gently. He stared at his own tray of gooey mess that do not resemble chocolates at all, and frowned. They were 3 blokes trying to make chocolates for another bloke. What were they thinking when coming up with this idea?

 

He thought of Remus and his love of chocolates. Yeah, they were trying to make something special for the wolf because they all loved him platonically, and he seemed down recently. 

 

Remus Lupin, the brains of the group, (not that the others are brainless) could somehow come up with brilliant ideas with zero flaws in the plan. His eyes would light up and he would start drooling, no matter how much he denied it, when he saw chocolates. He could smell them out of Sirius pockets whenever he tried to hide them. He could go on forever about the wolf, but a smack on his head stopped him.

 

“Stop daydreaming and get your friend to stop daydreaming as well! You guys are useless, how did you guys survive for this long? Using house elves for everything? Tsk,” Lily said with annoyance. “How hard is it to make chocolates?”

 

“Apparently, very hard,” Peter said from the side, his pot boiling.

 

“I’ve told you, you shouldn’t let it boil!” Lily went off to help him. Sirius looked at James, who was adding ingredients while looking at Lily. There were bottles of soy sauce, pepper, curry powder and other ingredients that shouldn’t be in a chocolate around his table.

 

“Dude, that’s salt not sugar.” Sirius poked at his face, which made him blink a few times, and throw the salt at the other corner of the room as he realized it, shattering the bottle to pieces. 

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO, JAMES POTTER?” He witnessed James physically shrink on himself, eyes full of fear. 

 

Hopefully at least one of their chocolates would be edible. 

 

* * *

 

Peter held up one of the chocolates with little white spots around it, and gulped. It looked like it had fermented and was growing fungus.

 

“I was trying to go for the aesthetic and mixed up some white chocolate in it,” Sirius said proudly at his own creation. He was still wearing a pink frilly apron(which was borrowed from Lily’s friend), and it wasn’t recognizable whether the dark spots on it were dirt, chocolate or blood.

 

James split the chocolate Sirius made in half, and red watery stuff came out of it. His face scrunched up in disgust. “This looks like it isn’t cooked or the chocolate is dying and losing blood.” 

 

Peter placed the entire thing in his mouth, and spat it out immediately. “Did you put hot sauce in it or something? It’s so spicy it could have killed my tongue!” 

 

“Like I said, aesthetic.”

 

“Arsethetic,” James added with a grin.

 

“You didn’t do any better, Potter. Why is your chocolate salty? How did you do that?” Lily muttered while downing her second glass of water. James looked hurt but said nothing, and took a bite of Peter’s, he immediately coughed.

 

“Wormtail, did you add anything in it? It tastes so bitter and powdery,” He said in between coughs. Peter frowned.

 

“Isn’t there 85% chocolate on the market or something?” 

 

“This tastes like 100% chocolate.” 

 

“We can’t let Remus eat any of this,” Sirius said, and was aiming to throw them all to the trash, when Remus stepped into the kitchen once again.

 

“Let me eat what?” Remus asked, his head tilted to the side in question. His eyes glanced at the table of failures, and shone. “Is that chocolate?” 

 

“Supposedly, yeah,” Peter said, his eyes widen in shock when Remus picked up one of them, and couldn’t stop him from putting it in his mouth.

 

They all watched as his mouth moved, it was one of James’ products. The shine never leaving his eyes, and he smiled.

 

“Hey, it’s kinda good!” He took another one and ate it.

 

“Wait, what, seriously?” Sirius asked, he took one and immediately spat it out.

 

“No, Moony. Even I know it’s bad you don’t have to convince me just because you feel bad about it,” James said and stopped him from getting another one. Remus looked confused.

 

“But it’s good? Kinda salty though, but it brings out the flavor,” They all stared in horror as he picked up Sirius’ one, and ate it. “Spicy, but delicious. Are these all for me? You guys are too nice, I’m touched.” 

 

“I’m scared,” Peter murmured.

 

“Same,” Sirius whispered at him, his eyes not leaving Remus as he continued to devour every single piece of chocolate on the table. Luckily, they didn’t make too much because they wanted to experiment first, but that was too late now.

 

“Thank you guys so much! This is the most I’ve ate for a while, and it was great! You guys never told me you knew how to bake,” Remus said and hugged each of them in joy, they were too shock to return the hug. “Did you ask Lily for help? Awh.” 

 

“We still do not know how to bake.”

 

“Y-Yeah, you just ate it all even though I’m sure it tasted like trash.”

 

“How--What--How are you even alive right now?”

 

“I’m never teaching any of you how to cook anymore.”

 

“Any chocolate is good chocolate,” Remus said in the end.

 

The day ended with a satisfied wolf and his terrified friends. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the entire zine here :3c https://ksazines.tumblr.com/post/181598906616/after-a-long-wait-we-glad-to-announce-that 
> 
> Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. this was fun to write. ((although I took forever aha...) This is going to be a busy year orz, hope everyone had a nice day!
> 
> orz i always forgot to credit my betas but BIG THANK TO @aivilo & @whysosearius!!! 0u0
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
